Barras Lehr
Barras Lehr is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a member of the Eternian Sky Knights and keeper of the Monk asterisk. D's Journal entries ;Sky Knights An airship pilot who perished at the southwest lake after attacking Agnès from his airship. He traveled with the white mage Holly Whyte. A 24-year-old man of unknown origin. His name is Barras Lehr, and he carries the monk asterisk. A typical brawler, he is rude and violent. He hates it when other people call him "bear wrestler." *''Likes: Fighting, drinking, meat'' *''Dislikes: Strategy, thinking, cowardice'' Profile Appearance Barras is a 24-year-old man with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and a beard. He has a large nose and jaw, silver stud earrings in both ears and a muscular build. He wears navy blue shorts over orange leggings with a white shirt that only covers his chest and a large brown band over his torso. He has brown and grey gloves and brown boots. Personality As his appearance suggests, he's not very smart, something he doesn't even try to deny. He speaks his mind straight and loudly, always taking the conversation to muscles or fighting. All he cares about is fighting head-on with his opponents using his bare hands. Barras does, however, appear to have a caring side. He cares about Holly, and is grateful for her companionship, saying "You're the only one I need, Holly! I won't let anyone else touch me!" when she is defeated before hims in chapter 5 of Bravely Default. Story ''Bravely Default'' Fifteen years prior, Barras was a trainee on the side of the Anti-Crystalist movement under the command of Argent Heinkel. Sometime after becoming a member of the Eternian Sky Knights, Barras went to the Kingdom of Caldisla in order to capture Agnès Oblige, the wind vestal. Running after her for a week, they finally find her close to the great chasm, along with Tiz. Barras promptly orders to fire at her, but as they flee towards the canyon, Holly dispatches Sky Knights to intercept them. As they are defeated, Barras enjoys the fight from a distance before wanting to go down himself. But Holly reminds him that he is the pilot and cannot leave the ship, which saddens him. The assault keeps going until their ship runs out of ammo, forcing them to retreat momentarily. They are later found at the southwest lake, where they are confronted by Agnès and Tiz. Agnès wishes to surrender but retracts after learning Barras was going to give her numerous beatings, which he enjoys, as a way to punish her from running from them. Holly and Barras then fight against Tiz and Agnès before they are defeated. In the second world, the party finds Barras and Holly after they were already beaten by their counterparts, and defeats them again. In the third world, they are defeated again, but are spared by the party. Barras wants to fight again, but Holly convinces him not to. Ringabel later remarks about them that the passion of a mature love affair is something special. In the fourth world, Barras comes to help Ominas with Heinkel against the party before ordered by Heinkel to get the black mage and his pet Bahamut to safety. In the fifth world, Barras is first fought at the Lontano Villa with Heinkel, Ominas and Holly. He is later encountered at the Central Command of Eternia where he fights alongside Barbarossa, Praline and Alternis. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Two years after the defeat of Ouroboros, Florem passed a decree that allows males to take residence and Barras sets up a massage clinic in the city while sending a cryptic letter to Holly to join him on his business venture. By chance, Barras stumbles across former subordinate Swetti Tracsute and unknowingly becomes a supporter for the new academy on Florem to be a coed school as the tie breaker is placed on Edea. If Edea supports coeducation, Barras considers a teaching career as his skill set open him to teach any high-end class he wanted. But if Edea is against coeducation, Barras is talked by Swetti into attacking Edea's group. After losing being defeated, and denied a rematch, Barras and Sweeti take their leave. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Barras is one of the two first bosses the player encounters, along with Holly. He gives the Monk asterisk once defeated. He can be fought again in different worlds as part of sidequests. ''Bravely Second'' Barras is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Barras is voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with / from the . He is voiced by Kirk Thornton in the English version. He shares his English voice actor with / from the same series. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Barras appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Monk.png| BDPB Barras Close-up.png| BDPB_Bearing_Out.png| BDPB Barras.png| Other media LINE Barras appears on a sticker set for the ''LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF Bearing Out.png|Render. BD Barras Manga.png|Barras in the manga. BD Barras Card1.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer Scr BS bestiary 18.png|Bestiary entry. Etymology "Lehr" may refer to the Panzer-Lehr-Division, commonly known as Panzer Lehr, a German armored division during World War II, one of the most elite units in the entire German Wehrmacht. Alternatively, his name may simply be a pun on the phrase "bear wrestler." His Japanese name, "Bearing Out", sounds similar to "Bear Ring-Out", again referring to wrestling bears. Trivia *Holly calls Barras the "quickest cannon in Eternia", when they run out of ammo while trying to capture Agnès. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Monks Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer